


Remember

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Car Accidents, Cubs are born, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Minor Violence, Mistletoe, Mpreg, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Do not read the tags unless you want spoilers about this part.)</p><p>"Today was suppose to be a lazy day for Stiles. He was at the end of his third month, going into his fourth. Quite frankly, it turned out to be opposite.</p><p>Derek was at work, and Lexie was upstairs, napping, in her room. It was just the two of them. It has only been a week since Lexie and Colton moved in and Laura and Cora are the only other two members to meet the couple.</p><p>It wasn't until Lexie went into labor when it all went downhill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Teen Wolf Cast.
> 
> What I do own is the writting and creative.
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or post this work anywhere else. ©  
> Thank you, and enjoy.

Today was suppose to be a lazy day for Stiles. He was at the end of his third month, going into his fourth. Quite frankly, it turned out to be the opposite.

Derek was at work, and Lexie was upstairs, napping, in her room. It was just the two of them. It has only been a week since Lexie and Colton moved in and Laura and Cora were the only other two members to meet the couple.

It wasn't until Lexie went into labor when it all went downhill.

 

* * *

 

Stiles jerked from his sleep when he heard his named being shrieked from the distance. At first he thought he was having a nightmare, but he heard it again. 'Lexie.' Stiles lifted his body with difficulty, wrapping one hand around his swollen belly, and the other on the arm of the couch.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelped when he stumped his toe on the end table. Shaking off the pain, he dashed up the stairs, and into the younger teen's room.

"Is it time?!" Stiles exclaimed his question. Lexie was hunched over the bed, one hand clutching her back, and the other cradling under her stomach; her face twisted in pain. Now that he thought about it, it was a stupid question. Stiles didn't wait for an answer, but instead grabbed the prepared bag at the end of the bed, swinging it over his shoulder, and turned back to the helpless teen.

"Okay, we have to go to the hospital, but we have to work together in order for both of us to get to the doorsteps." Stiles stated and then placed an arm around her back when he got a nod in response. He was glad that no one could see the struggle of two heavily pregnant people get down the stairs.

It was exhausting, but eventually they both made it to Stiles beaten down jeep. He couldn't count the number of times where Derek complained about the safely about his jeep.

Stiles helped a sweaty Lexie in the passenger seat, and seated his own self in the driver's seat, starting the car. He hasn't driven since he went to the mall where he met Lexie, and it made him nervous to be behind the wheel again. Stiles made sure drive safe, but mildly over the speed limit to get to the hospital in time. It was times like this one he wondered why he lived so far in the woods.

By the time Stiles hit the main road, he glanced over Lexie when her groans of pain got louder. Stiles reached over and placed a hand in hers so she could have something to grip on.

"We are almost there, think you can hold on?" Stiles asked her once a contraction passed. They were getting closer by the minute.

"Yeah, I think so." She wheezed out.

Stiles tries to smile at her. He focused back on the road only to see bright lights coming right toward him. Stiles tries to swerve away, but it was too late.

The sound of metal hitting metal, the touch of glass shattered against his skin, the scent of smoke hitting his nose, the taste of blood seeping into his mouth, and a silent scream in his throat.

Stiles doesn't know how long he has laid there, in and out of consciousness, not knowing what happened. He knew he had to get up. He felt the need to protect himself, but he was just so tired.

Stiles decided a little nap never hurt nobody.

 

* * *

 

Vivid lights hit Stiles eyes when he fluttered them open, and sounds of beeping hitting his ears. This time the room was empty beside himself in it. Stiles shifted his body his unpleasant position to get in a more comfortable one only to cry out when a sharp pain came from his right leg and arm. 'Fuck, that can't be good, why isn't my healing working?.' Stiles thought seeing his leg and arm wrapped in dull yellow case.

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice from his left exclaimed, making him spasm and slam his arms over his midsection. Ignoring the nurse coming closer to him, Stiles paid close attention to his abdomen. The anxiety rising up in him when it was rounded instead his usually flat, tone stomach he had still freshman year.

Stiles jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and glanced up at the woman "Stiles? It's okay, your cubs are fine." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at the nurse, her tag naming her McCall, statement.

"I'm pregnant?" Stiles questioned. ' _How could I be pregnant? I haven't even had sex_.' He could feel a panic attack approaching from his thoughts.

"Stiles, listen to me very closely... Stiles!" Stiles turned to his attention to the nurse instead of his absurd thoughts. She looked extremely worried. 'Oh, God, I'm dying aren't I?'

"What is the last thing you remember?" Stiles looked back down at his stomach when the nurse asked her question, and feeling a weird sense of protection of it.

"Why do you want to know? Where is my dad? Why am I in the hospital?" Stiles raping fired out, the panic rising, He tightens his arms around his stomach when the nurse sat down on the bed with me.

"Stiles, honey, I know this is a lot, and might sound crazy to you, but you have to stay calm for your cubs." The nurse tried to reassure him. "Your dad should be here any minute. He will try to explain everything to you, carefully. There is going to be a lot things you do not understand, but in time, you will."

"Stiles! Son, are you alright?!" Stiles felt his body betray him when it relaxed at the sound of his dad's voice fill the room. He felt himself being pulled in his dad's arms, the familiar scent of gun oil and cheap Cologne filled his nose. When they pulled away, Stiles felt his eyes water up at the sight of his dad's own tears.

"Dad, what happen? Why am I here? What is the nurse talking to me like I'm pregnant?" Stiles croaked out.

His dad whipped his head to the nurse. "What is he talking about?"

She started talking like he wasn't in the room. "John, it seems your son is suffering from amnesia. We will have to do some scans to determine if it is temporary or permanent. Since he’s a were-cat and no human, it will be easier for him to retain those memories." She trailed out. She seemed to be holding something back.

Luckily nothing gets past his dad. "Why does it sound like there is more?"

Stiles saw the nurse glanced at him, then back at his dad, and spoke. "He is also suffering from what we call Forgettable Syndrome. It happens in were-creatures when the brain is not caught up with the healing process. Stiles has the ability to heal himself quickly, but due to his brain injury—what caused his amnesia—his healing is going to be human paced."

Stiles stilled in shock to the point he almost forgot the method to breath. ' _It makes sense how I doesn't remember coming to the hospital, why my leg and arm are not healing, or how I can't remember being... Pregnant._ ' Stiles snapped his head up when he felt the nurse speak again. He could feel a tension headache stirring up.

"The healing part will come back. It could happen before his memories come back or after. There is just no telling seeing as there are rare cases like this. He will have to heal his broken leg and arm the human way until it comes back."

"And my grandchildren? Are they okay?" His dad asked, his face covered in stress. Stiles wished he could remember.

The nurse smiled brightly. "Thankfully, they are fine. It seems Stiles got his broken arm by protecting them from impact."

 _'Well, at least I know I did something right_." Stiles thought to himself, then glanced back at his belly. ' _I'm pregnant_." Stiles felt a wave of deja vu, but did not way.

"Stiles needs to tell us the last thing he remembers in order for us to have a time frame of what he is missing." The nurse and his dad then turned to him. ' _Oh, thanks for acknowledging me now_.' He thought sarcastically

"Son, you have to tell her." His dad stated.

Stiles sighed, he could see some the point to it. Not only does he want to know what he missed, he knows the other two are curious about how much. "Um, I remember my dad and I were driving in two separate cars. We had looked for a places to settle down for almost a month now. We got to a to this town called Beacon Hills, which I am assuming where I am now."

With two twin nods, he continued. "My dad called me to say we were going to head to a diner to eat. Which we did. In the middle of the dinner, my dad told me we didn't have to search anymore because he got a job here. He also told me he got a house for us to live in. We finished, went there, and the last thing I remember is falling asleep." When Stiles finished, he got concern, worried looks.

Stiles then knew it was real, he was missing a part of his life, but without his knowing, it was a huge part.

"Can I ask what happen?" Stiles asked, trying to change the subject.  
His dad and the nursed look at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. Another thing Stiles felt familiar to him, yet had no clue why.

"Ironically, you were on the way to the hospital." His dad said after a moment of silence.

"But why?" Stiles asked, feeling like it wasn't the whole story.

"Um, you were driving your friend Lexie. She was in labor."

Stiles felt himself gasp, and timidly ask, "Is she okay?"

His dad and the nursed shared a smile, and the nurse answered him. "Yeah, she is fine. Fortunately for her, the car that hit yours, crashed into your side. The ambulance was able to get her here before she had the baby. A boy, and he is healthy also. They got to go home yesterday. She would have gone home the day before, but they kept her an extra day because of the accident."

"So, wait... How long have I been in here?" Stiles knew typically the mother's couldn't leave the hospital until 48 hours after birth.

"Um, you have been unconscious for four straight days." His dad told him.

Stiles sat there and contemplated on what to say next, but before he could, the door burst open. A man, very handsome man, rushed in, looking frizzed. He had bags under his eyes, and he was pale, like he hasn't eaten in days. There was something about his scent that made Stiles want to curl up next with him.

"I got your text, I knew I shouldn't have left." The man says to his dad. ' _So they know each other_.' Stiles thought.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, if I knew you would've woke up, I wouldn't have left." The stranger turned to him, and took his hand in his. Stiles couldn't lie and say the man's touch felt good, well-known. _'An Alpha werewolf is my mate. Okay... I can deal with this_.' Stiles noted. It killed him inside not knowing who his mate was, the father of his cubs.

Stiles, once again, furrowed his eyebrows. ' _Who is this guy thinking he is calling me Kitten? Oh, yeah, my mate_.' "Derek, we need to tell you something." The nurse cleared her throat.

The str-Derek looked at her, but left his hand where it was at. Stiles couldn't see his face from this angle, but Stiles figures he gave her a look at _'go on'_ when she spoke. "I think it is best if you and I talk outside so Stiles can have some time with his father. They both have already heard what I've had to say."

Stiles felt Derek tense under his hold, turning back to him, and he felt a rush to soothe him. "Um, I'm okay, I think." He voiced, patting the other man's hand. "But, uh, I'm guessing you know me. I'm sorry I do not remember you, but I can. I'm sure you are someone important in my life."

  
Derek face twisted up in distressed. "What?"

Stiles looks up at the nurse and his dad for help, but they seemed to be in the same state as the alpha. "I can sense that you're my mate, the father of my cubs, and I wish I could remember you. I promise you that I am going to do all I can to remember you." He spoke softly to the alpha.

 

"I-you-don’t…remember?" Derek stuttered. Stiles would have laughed at the dumbstruck look on his face if he didn't know the moment was serious.

 

"Derek, Stiles is suffering from amnesia. It most likely temporary since he is not human."

Before anyone could speak his cubs seemed to know that daddy was neat because they kick him in the ribs. "Well, fuck." Stiles gasped out. It made the other three people in the room tense with terror. "It's okay, they are definitely okay if they're kicking that strong."

"They're kicking?" Derek asked, impression on his face impotent.

"Yeah, probably bruised a rib or two... Do you want to feel?" Stiles asked the alpha calmly. Before Stiles could get the words out, Derek placed his hand gently on his belly. The Alpha's shined with tears when the cubs kicked in response. It was most likely the first time they have kicked.

"They know who you are." Stiles spoke airily. _'Now it's my turn to know._ '


	2. Chapter 2

The following month was made up of getting reintroduced to the pack, the people who knew him the past few years, yet Stiles had close to no who they were. The Alpha's mate is like the glue to the rest of the pack. But in this case, the pack had to be the glue for Stiles. They had to step up and take care of him, instead of the other way around.

 

* * *

 

Living with a bunch of strangers can be hard.

It was an easy decision for Stiles when his dad suggested it. After seeing the keen looks of distressed of the pack's face, he made the decision to go back to the Hale house... His home, instead of his dad's.

Living with the pack, it was never a dull moment. With Stiles still with none of his memories, it amazed him how well they all fitted together. He slept in a guest room, one of Derek's shirt for the scent when his cubs would not let him sleep for nothing.

Just like any other day since the accident Stiles always had someone with him. To say it was suffocating, would be an understatement. If it wasn't Derek, it was one of the pack members. If they were at school or work, it was his dad or Nurse McCall, who would rather be called Mama McCall.

Today's lucky winner—fortunate for Stiles—was Allison. Stiles once the human fell asleep—tired from her morning class—he could sneak out. He has written down on a piece paper when he would be back, and placing it beside the hunter, so when she woke up she would not worry.

Since Stiles no longer had his jeep or his casts, he settles for taking a stroll through the woods. He has been wanting to come out here for the past few weeks, but wanted to come alone. The must atmosphere calmed him. He could stay out here all day, breathing in the fresh wet autumn air, and listen to wind communicate with the trees. The wild mammals and crickets were quite... Too quiet. Stiles figured it was because he was a predator himself, and they knew to stay away.

Stiles was wrong. The last thing he remembered before passing out was the scent chloroform was shoved up his nose, and strong arms holding in place when he tried to struggle out of the grip.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles first came to, he knew he was fucked when he couldn't move. Stiles kept his eyes closed, and breathing calmly, faking like he was still unconscious, and focused on his surroundings instead. Stiles scrunched up his nose when the stench of body odor and urine reached him. He managed to keep his body still, and not to jump at the sudden invasion that came into the room. Stiles wanted to tear out of his bonds, and rip out the not-so-stranger who came in the room—his ex-boyfriend—[Tyler](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a0/92/21/a09221379d5db6f7ff3ebe3cc7bbf6cf.jpg).

Stiles gasp out when he felt a sharp smack on his left cheek, making him snap his head to the left from the unexpected hit. Stiles blinked his eyes open, and groaned at the sight of the sinister smile plastered on Tyler he used to be accustom to. It was one the reasons—beside almost getting skin to be a winter coat—he shivered at the sight of his ex-boyfriend. Stiles was young and naive when they first got together. He thought he finally had someone to lean on, and share the hopes and fears of life with. Tyler proved he was not the person that Stiles thought he knew when he ran him down in the forest when the leopard was shifted and tried to kill him. Turns out, Tyler was a hunter sent out by his family to get close to were-creatures who could shift, then execute them for their fur. It didn't make any sense because the hunter was supposed to be in prison.

"Oh! Look who decided to join us in the real world." Tyler said cheerfully, the smile never leaving his face. "You probably don’t know how I am standing in front of you right now! Well, I'll tell you." Tyler kneeled down his height where he was tied to a wooden chair. "It was fun in prison while it lasted, I met so many people, and learned tricks from the inmate's. But this one guy told me he could get me out when he heard about me wanting to get my sweet revenge on the little were-cat who ruined my family's life. You."

Stiles almost snorted, but kept it in. "What did you do? Be someone's bitch?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

The smile on Tyler face seemed to get bigger if that was possible. "Yes, actually. Like I said, the prison was fun, and I wouldn't even mind going back once I am through with you."

Stiles held his fear inside, knowing not to show his weakness. He had to be strong for his cubs. "Why are you doing this? If prison was so much fun as you liked, why go through all this trouble for me?"

A look of thrilled happiness washed over Tyler's face. "You know what? I'm happy you asked, because I would very much like to tell you because I’ll kill you." Tyler got up from where he was kneeling, and skidded over to a metal table Stiles previously avoided looking at. It was lined up with every single knife a person would get their hands on, some maybe even illegal. "I heard through the grapevine that not only did you find yourself a mate, but you got pregnant!" Tyler made a ' _tsk_ ' sound with his mouth. "And I just can't have that, you know? Turns out hitting you with my car didn't do the job, so I will have to have a more hands on approach."

Stiles gulped when he picked up a chef's knife, and examined it. Tyler hopped back over to the pregnant man, waving the knife in front of his face, before plunging it in his thigh. "Fuck!" Stiles yelped out, and groaned at the burning sensation, realizing the blade was laced with mistletoe.

The bastard had the nerve to laugh in his face, and left the knife in his thigh. "You do know what will happen if the poison hits your heart, right?" Tyler said rhetorically, and leaned in. "No more babies or Stiles." Tyler whispered before cracking a smile. Stiles flinched, rather of fear or pain, he didn't know which by now.

"My pack will find you, you sick bastard!" Stiles decided to speak out when he saw Tyler leaving the room.

"Oh, Hun, you should know me by now... I don't do anything halfway." Tyler flashed his smile again, but before he walked firmly out the door, he pushed down a blue button.

Stiles tugged at his ropes at that were binding his wrist, but the mistletoe was making him weak, like he was human, not to mention it was getting harder to breathe by the second. ' _Stupid bastard filled the air with Lily pollen_.' Stiles closed his eyes and tried to turn his attention on something positive as his last thoughts. He didn't want to leave this world without a smile on his face. He focused on the his stomach, the ' _thump, thump_ ' of his cub's heartbeats. Stiles tried hard, trying to remember what he has missed these past few years, but instead of coming up blank like he usually did, he remembered.

Stiles remembers clicking the instant friendship with Scott, bonding over video games and who could eat the most.

Stiles remembers 'training' with Allison with archery, and in the process almost shot Isaac in the chest... He has never touched another bow and arrow since then.

Stiles remembers helping Boyd ask Erica out to the movies when he was too shy to ask, thinking Erica was too good for him, or worse, would reject him.

Stiles remembers being Erica’s batman to her cat-woman when she had a rare seizure, triggered one night by flashing lights when the pack had a party.

Stiles remembers being there for Isaac when it was the anniversary of his brother's death, the both of them crying in each other shoulder over loved ones.

Stiles remembers going shopping with Lydia when her date cancelled on her, and all she wanted to do was wash away her pain with a new pair of shoes.

Stiles remembers baking in the kitchen of the Hale house with Laura, each of them sharing old family recipes, and laughing at odd memories of those said families.

Stiles remembers being there for Cora when she shredded her punk girl vibe and showed her insecurities about herself, crying into his chest, and thinking she wasn't good enough.

Stiles remembers his dad asking him if it was okay with him if he asked Mama McCall out on a date, and himself jumping at the chance to help his dad out.

Stiles remembered when Mama McCall gave him his first look at his cub's through a sonogram, the both of them smiling at the little peanuts.

Most of all, Stiles remembers Derek. The smile he woke up too, and greet with a kiss when the alpha got home from work. The cuddles, and the late night conversions his mate couldn't keep up with half the time. The sex and intimacy that came with the almost four year relationship. The domestic moments, and the arguments. The moments when neither of them knew the other had a bad day, and knew what exactly what to do to make the other feel better.

The love he shared with each individual.

Most important, what Stiles remembers is a being friend to others.

A pack mate to his wolves.

A pack mom for those who needed one.

A son to another mother.

A lover to his mate.

Stiles smiled to himself when he heard a door being burst opening, and his mate's frantic voice calling out to him. "Stiles? C'mon, Kitten, you have to talk me." Stiles could feel a hand on his face, but didn't have the energy to open his eyes, let alone answer his alpha. If there was anything Stiles wanted when he left this world was to remember, and to know he lived long enough for his cub's to to be okay.

"No, no, no! Melissa, come quick! His breathing is slowing down! Kitten, you have to stay strong for me, okay? Stiles..." Stiles distinctly heard his mate's voice in his ear, and felt hands pick him up, but right before he fell into unconsciousness, Stiles forced himself to say the three words he knew his mate has been waiting on.

"I remember you."


	3. Chapter 3

"If he doesn't wake up in the next day or two, we are going to have to medically take the cubs by C-section." The African American doctor, Dr. Alan Deaton, explained. He is the OB/GYN doctor, and specializes in male pregnancy

"Will that be safe?" Derek asked, biting his lip.

"We do not advise it. It could be a risk. The cubs are fine right now, but he is nearing closer to the due date, and we can't have him going into labor in a coma."

"What kind of risk?" That alpha winced when the copper taste rushed into his mouth.

"The risk of your mate never waking up." Dr. Deaton stated.

Derek sighed, holding in his tears. "And if he wakes up beforehand?"

Derek sagged against the wall. "Thank you for telling me, Dr. Deaton."

Stiles has been in a coma for nearing three weeks now. Derek found him in the out-of-business factory shop. The mistletoe that was imbedded in his thigh, plus airborne, was almost enough to kill him. Hell, Stiles was close to death when he found him.

Derek felt his heart jump in fear when he got the news from Allison that his mate left without someone. It stopped when they figured out he was taken.

Derek did what any other Alpha would do if when their mate got taken, he sent out a search party.

They were able to get to Stiles in time to stop the mistletoe from reaching the cubs or his heart, but the pregnant man inhaled enough to put him in a coma. The doctors didn't know when or if he would wake up, and now they are talking about cutting his cubs out. It was too much for the alpha.

Derek can't help, but blame himself. Stiles has been in the hospital three times in the past five months, all due to him being pregnant.

The Sheriff told them the car accident, was no accident. It was one of the reasons why the pack kept a close eye on Stiles. They didn't want to overwhelm with unnecessary information, instead tried to leave a clear mind for remembering.

Derek knew Stiles. If they told him someone was trying to kill him, he would have gone full research mode in trying to figure it out. The doctors told him he couldn’t have a stressful environment. It was bad not only for the cubs, but for himself.

Derek wanted to kill the son-of-bitch when the Sheriff told them that the evidence that the same guy who put Stiles in a coma was the same guy who tried to kill him the first time. Derek yelled at Allison for being irresponsible, had to get calm down by Cora, and cried in Laura’s shoulder.

Derek didn't blame the cubs, he already loved him, and wouldn't trade the world for them. They were ones that kept him going from being completely insane.

But he needs them and his world, is that too much to ask?

 

* * *

 

Squinting his eyes open, Stiles felt disorganized. There were voices around him, yet he couldn't pinpoint from where. Stiles looked around at his surroundings. Clogged mist filled up the pitch black of the never ending room. He felt at peace. ' _Did I die? Is this what is like when one leaves the nest?'_

"No, Hunny, you are very much alive." Stiles twisted his body around.

"Mom? But how-what-I?" Stiles mom stood before him, as beautiful as the day she left. She wore a silky purple nightgown, the same she has always worn when tucking his child self into bed, and had the same glowing smile that lit up the room.

"You are probably very upset right now, and that's understandable. But you have to listen to me, Stiles." His mom cupped his cheek, Stiles automatically leaned into it like so many times before. "You can't blame yourself for my death."

"But mom-"

"No, Tadeusz." Stiles zipped his mouth shut. His chest tightens at the unspoken name that hasn't been said in years. After his mother passed, Stiles asked his dad to stop calling him his real name. It was it dad's father's name. Stiles had only met him a handful a time. He missed his family on his father's side. It was difficult trying to plan a family reunion when half of them live out of the country.

"Now, like I was saying, no more blaming yourself. It was not your fault that the hunters shot, I was protecting you, like a mother is supposed to do." Claudia, his mom, pulled him in a silent hug.

"Now, you are probably wondering why you are here." Stiles nodded, never stepping away. "Something happened to you, and it's all fine now, but you have to wake up, okay? You have a mate who needs you, cubs waiting to be born, a pack that needs to be lead, and a dad who needs his son."

"But I miss you." Stiles stated pitifully. His mom smiled down at him, petting his hair. "I miss you too, but you need to go back."

Stiles sniff, wiping his nose with that bottom of his shirt, and asked, "How do I go back?"

"It's easy, Hun. Just remember." His mom voice faded out before all he was left with was fog and darkness.

So Stiles did what he was told. He closed his eyes, and remembered.

 

* * *

 

Flashing his eyes open, gasping for air when he couldn't breathe. He felt he was on the edge of a panic attack when he heard his mate's voice. "Kitten, it's okay. You have to calm down, Mama McCall is going to remove the tube inside your throat, okay?"

Stiles calmed down at the sound of Derek's voice, but it still didn't fix his breathing problem. He felt—with guessing—Melissa pulling something something off his face, and then felt his throat being violated when the tube slid out. He slurped up the cool water when it was placed it front of him.

Stiles sighed in relief, glancing over to Derek, and saw his worried impression. "I'm okay now."

"Stiles, you have been in a coma for three weeks, you’re the least bit of okay!" Derek exclaimed at him, and Stiles shifted in his leopard as a reflex.

The alpha sighed, rubbing his face with both of his hands, and continued, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It has just been a stressful last couple weeks. Please come back." His mate ran his hand down the his back. Stiles shook his head, but otherwise leant into the touch to show the alpha he wasn't upset.

"It's actually a good thing he shifted." The mates jumped, surprised. They were caught up the moment, not realizing Melissa was still in the room. "He will be able to have his cubs naturally now."

Derek sagged in relief, while Stiles—totally clueless—purred and licked his belly.

 

* * *

 

Stiles hissed at the doctor when he came into the room, making the latter scurry out the room. He did not want to mess with the imbecile doctors who thought it was smart to induce his labor. He did not need them. Dr. Deaton explained to him on beforehand, it was not necessary for anyone to be in the room; his body knew what to do. Stiles didn't know what he was talking about until he well in his last stage.

The first four hours, Stiles was fine and overtaking excitement at the fact he would have his cubs soon. He had a contraction here and there in his stomach and lower back that mostly felt like a cramp. But now, almost sixteen hours in, and nearing to the birth, Derek was lucky to be in the same room as him. He was uncomfortable, tired, and in self-doubt that he could physically do this. "You can do this, Kitten."

Stiles hissed angrily, but was cut off when another contraction pass making him whimper in pain. Stiles saw the alpha hesitate left his hand, but seemed to come to a conclusion, and laid his hand on his furred back. Stiles felt some of his pain, ease off; purring, he licked his mate's hand as a ' _thank you_ '.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Stiles had his two cubs tucked up with him. They were everything he could've asked for. His first,a boy, was light grey, and pattern spots plaster on him. His second, girl, was dark grey, a tint of red, and also had spots.

Through the birth, Stiles could he would've laughed at Derek's pain. It was obvious seeing the graphic of two sacks being pushed out of his mate was disturbing to him. And if that didn't make the alpha throw up, Stiles licking and cleaning his cubs did it. It was instinct to Stiles, and he was putting his mate in the dog house—literally—when they left the hospital.

Now he lay comfortably, his cubs drinking milk from his belly, and his mate whispering sweet things to him. "You want to shift back yet? We still have to pick names." His mate whispered in his ear.

Instead of trying to answer, Stiles carefully picked his cubs up by the nip of their throat, laying them to the side closer to his mate—knowing he will watch them—and shifted. Stiles groan in discomfort, but otherwise leaned his cubs up to his very human nipples. He knew know why mother's always wanted to breastfeed. He knew the connection right when they latched on, and fell out of order when they were done.

Stiles shook out of his thoughts, and looked up at his mate. The look of awe and shock stared back at him. "C'mon Sourwolf, go ahead and touch them. I wouldn't pick them up just yet, since they seemed crabby when I did it just a minute ago. Just means they get that from you." Stiles smiled to himself. The alpha was understanding when he felt the instinct to let anyone close, including his mate, so he has yet to get a good look at them. Stiles knew his mate's feelings. He felt the same way when he laid eyes on their creations. Stiles grabbed the Alpha's hand when he didn't make any effort to move, and gently placed it on his daughter's tiny head. "Meet your daughter." Derek seemed crumble right then, and started tearing up.

"I have a baby girl." His mate gasped out, running a finger down his daughter back.

Stiles smiled, looking at the alpha with all the love he could. "And a son." He stated when the alpha moved over to the other cub.

Next thing Stiles felt was felt was pressure on his lips. He could feel the love and their bond that was placed heavily on the soft kiss. He knew Derek didn't have a good way with words, but this kiss... this kiss shows Stiles that Derek is thankful, loved, and most of all, honored to stand where he is standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time,
> 
> Destiny.


End file.
